


Coffee of the Metaphorical Kind

by TempestHeart



Series: Coffee of the Metaphorical Kind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gabriel is a fan, Homosexuality, Human Gabriel, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Sam is a pornstar, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks the new volunteer at the church's LGTBQ group looks familiar, but he cannot place him. Sam seems hesitant to tell him about it when Gabriel asks, so he does a little digging. Turns out Sam did some videos of the sexier kind when he was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee of the Metaphorical Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> This is for LadyDrace.
> 
> Inspired by the following Tumblr-post: http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/81400011728/pornstar-sammy

Gabriel frowns as he looks at the new addition to the volunteers. The guy is taller than most and has cute floppy brown hair and when he smiles his dimples make him look even sweeter than he looks when he frowns. The great ass is just a gigantic bonus. The guy just hits all of Gabriel’s kinks. Gabriel just cannot lose the thought that he has seen him somewhere before. 

The Youth LGBTQ support group where they volunteer is popular. It is run by the local church and is supported by the local businesses. Gabriel is a fierce believer, even if he sometimes feels abandoned by God. The local church is one of the first places of worship where Gabriel has felt truly welcome with all he is. When the church decided to start up the support group, Gabriel was one of the first to volunteer. Gabriel loves the kids that come there and how they grow up right before his very eyes. It is the same with his real job, but he gets so much closer to the kids in the support group than most of his high school students. 

The other guy is still bugging him. Gabriel is certain he has seen him somewhere before. He decides to ask later. The kids drop off, one by one. It is getting late, and it is a school night, so by nine they have all left and Gabriel and Charlie and the new guy are closing up. 

“So… I never managed to catch your name before.” Gabriel says and stretches out his hand to shake the other guy’s. “I’m Gabriel.”

The other guy smiles widely and Gabriel once again appreciates the dimples while he gets a firm handshake. “Sam, Sam Winchester.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” Gabriel grins. They walk in silence to the exit and wait for Charlie to join them. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… have we met before?” Gabriel asks with a frown. “I think I remember seeing your handsome face.” He winks at Sam who turns an interesting shade of red. 

“N-no… I mean, er… I don’t think so.” Sam’s whole face is crimson, and he is so obviously hiding something. 

Gabriel smirks. “What? You know, now I’m not gonna rest until I find out where I know you from, Cupcake.” 

Sam looks at the ground and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like a curse. 

Gabriel’s curiosity burns like a wildfire but he does not pester Sam about it. After all, there is a distinct possibility that Gabriel has met him before in not so savory settings. Before Gabriel turned his life around. When he spent every weekend trying to reach the bottom of a bottle and having so much meaningless sex that each encounter bled into the next. Just to forget that he had no one to turn to anymore after being disowned when he came out. Gabriel thanks God every day for moving to this town, joining this church and finding new meaning in his life. 

Later, when he gets home Gabriel starts the computer and does some internet searches. Sam Winchester is apparently a lawyer for a movie company. Gabriel feels like he has seen the name before: “Angel Productions”. He googles the name and soon it becomes apparent what kind of movies the company makes. Gabriel gasps as it all comes back to him. Sam is not just a lawyer, he is an actor too. Or at least he used to be. 

Gabriel is not ashamed of his porn collection. He knows that the internet offers a wider variety but Gabriel prefers to have his favorites on hand. He quickly looks through his DVD-boxes and finds the one he is looking for. Tall Twinks III is not one of Gabriel’s current favorites but remembers purchasing it a couple of years ago in a fit of drunkenness and loneliness. He pulls out the disc and pops it into the DVD-player. 

Sam has filled out in recent years. According to the DVD case the movie is about three years old and Gabriel bets that fine specimen of a man that Sam is now looks even better without his clothes on than the young fresh faced Sam in the movie. Sam in the movie is looking barely legal, and Gabriel feels a weird amount of shameful arousal at the thought of their age difference. Gabriel might not be that old, but Sam is obviously in the beginning of his twenties in the movie and Gabriel has just turned twenty eight.  
  
Gabriel’s dick swiftly hardens in his pants as Sam in the movie is stripped by a dark haired guy that has a really deep and sexy voice that would usually get Gabriel interested in two seconds flat, but right now all he can focus is on Sam. 

Sam’s face is flushed as the older guy licks his nipples, and he lets out a high pitched moan when the dark haired guy bites them. Gabriel’s pants are getting too tight. He quickly strips off his shirt and pulls down his pants and boxers.  
Sam in the video is also out of his pants and so is his partner. Sam sinks to his knees and opens his mouth widely as the other guys puts his cock in Sam’s mouth. Sam sucks enthusiastically as the older guy praises him. 

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy.” 

Gabriel bites his lip as he touches his dick. Sam is moaning enthusiastically around the dick in his mouth and Gabriel imagines Sam’s mouth around his own dick. The thought of that tight wet heat really makes the blood boil in Gabriel. 

He keeps watching. Sam is pulled up on a bed and he moves to all fours. The dark haired guy moves behind him and kisses a trail down Sam’s spine as he fingers him. Gabriel’s hand moves leisurely on his dick. He does not want to come yet.  
  
The dark haired guy moves behind Sam and slowly sinks into him. The drawn out moan that Sam lets out has Gabriel moaning as he speeds up his strokes. The scene shifts fairly quickly and Gabriel has to wonder if Sam is really that flexible. He is folded in half as the other guy pounds into him. Sam strokes his own dick in time with the punishing thrusts. Sam is on the verge of coming and lets out a keening sound as he tenses up and arches his back beautifully as he finds his release. Gabriel cannot hold back a moan as he jerks himself furiously to completion. When he sits panting on the sofa, he smirks. He cannot wait to meet Sam again. 

He spends the night searching porn sites, but he only finds two more clips with Sam Winchester. Or rather, Sam Wesson, which seems to be Sam’s stage name. 

…

Gabriel runs up to Sam after church the Sunday that week. 

“So… I remembered where I saw you.” Gabriel says conversationally. 

“Oh?” Sam arches an eyebrow but slows down his walking so Gabriel can keep up with him. 

“Yeah. Does Sam Wesson ring a bell?”

Sam blushes just as bright as he did the last time they met. Gabriel delights in the color on Sam’s face and promises himself to keep trying to make that color reappear soon. 

“Don’t spread it around.” Sam mutters. “My brother owns the company. It’s kinda the family business.” 

Gabriel arches an eyebrow. “Porn is the family business?” He asks curiously.

“Don’t judge me.” Sam says while making a bitch face. “I became a lawyer to do something else.” 

“Hey, no judging!” Gabriel says and puts his hands up in a calming gesture. “I was just curious.” 

There is silence between them after that. There is another question burning on Gabriel’s tongue but he is unsure if he should ask it. 

Sam looks at him from the side, then he sighs but he is smiling. “Ask.” 

Gabriel cannot help but leer. “So… still that flexible?” 

Sam laughs quietly before winking. He does not blush as he leans in and whispers in Gabriel’s ear. “Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

Gabriel’s pants tighten and he feels color rising in his cheeks. It seems that two can play this game, after all. 

Gabriel nods at him. “Yeah, I would. So… can I ask you out for some real coffee now and maybe the metaphorical kind later?” He winks. 

Sam takes his hand. “Sure.” Sam grins at him. “But you know. There’s no maybe about it. Metaphorical coffee is definitely on the menu.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean it sounds like Sam made porn with Cas? To be honest, I didn't think of that until my friend pointed it out. But if you want to think of it as Cas, feel free. :P


End file.
